Rangarok Online The Hunters of Prontera
by Kurapika
Summary: Everything was going well for Tenshi the leader of the Holy Archers, the small army of marksmen hired by the king, but when the King fires him and his men because they are not Hunters!! R
1. The Hunter's Guild

Ragnarok Online Doujinshi The Hunters of Prontera   
Chapter One - The Hunter Guild  
  
The two army's of Prontera were made up of the most skilled people of the land. The Holy Swordsman, lead by Shika, where the strength of the Kingdom, and the Holy Archers, marksmen and women, lead by Tenshi handpicked by the King.  
  
Tenshi had lead the army since he was a young man, and was a good leader who was well loved by everyone. The Kings right hand man when it came to archers. There was no arrow baring individual that the King trusted more.  
  
*King talking to Tenshi*  
  
King: You're fired.  
  
Tenshi: WHAT?!?!  
  
King: You and the rest of the archers, pack up your things and be on your way.  
  
Tenshi: But... but... WHY!?!?  
  
King: I need Hunters now, even the Holy Swordsman are now Holy Knights.  
  
Tenshi: ...  
  
King: Now be on your way, I have matter to attend to.  
  
*Tenshi walks out slouching, Shika walks past*  
  
Shika: FOR THE FREEDOM OF PRONTERA!!!  
  
Knights: HAH!!  
  
Tenshi: ...  
  
*walks out of the throne room, his twin sister Kura waiting on the outside*  
  
Kura: So! What did he have to say!? What was the important message he called you fore?!?  
  
Tenshi: ... he fired us...  
  
Kura: What!? Why!? What did you do!?  
  
Tenshi: it wasn't anything I did... he wants to replace us with Hunters.  
  
Kura: Hunters?  
  
Tenshi: Let's go tell the others...  
  
Kura: Why!?  
  
Tenshi: ... because they may want to know that they're fired.  
  
Kura: But all we need to do is become Hunters, right?  
  
Tenshi: Easier said then done, no one knows where the guild is! It's in the middle of nowhere!! In a Haunted Forest!!  
  
Kura: Haunted forest...  
  
*Red Haired bunny headband Hunter walks past them*  
  
Ken: Hey Tenshi, Kura.  
  
Tenshi: ...  
  
Ken: Oh look! You're still an archer.  
  
Tenshi: *in his head* (F*** you Ken...)  
  
Ken: I'm on my way to be a Holy Hunter. Seems the King is looking to hire some skilled Hunters to replace his holy archers *pauses* oh my! I just realized that YOU'RE a holy archer!  
  
Tenshi: ... you always knew that...  
  
Ken: it looks like I'm replacing you. I hope you don't have any hard feelings because I'm a Hunter and you are still.... what was it again? Oh yes, a crummy archer.  
  
Tenshi: (F*** you Ken)  
  
Kura: How the hell did you become a Hunter!?  
  
Ken: Ah Tenshi! It's you beloved sister, Kura!  
  
Kura: ...  
  
Ken: It's a shame that someone as lovely as you is still following your brother... who is, by the way, still an archer. Why not start traveling with me?  
  
Kura: Ken... go away before I kick your ass!  
  
Tenshi: *growls* (he only hits on my sister because he knows it pisses me off!)  
  
Ken: If you want Kura, I can take you to become a hunter, then I can make you one of the royal Hunters again.  
  
Tenshi: Ken, I'm telling you this for your own good, lay off before she hits you. (Kill him Kura! Kill him!!)  
  
Ken: You see, I know exactly where the guild is. I have a map-  
  
Kura: You have a map leading to the guild!?  
  
Tenshi: (CHEATER!!!)  
  
Ken: Of course. Do think about my offer, later!  
  
*leaves*  
  
Tenshi: CHEATER!! He followed a map! There's no way that idiot could have become a hunter before me any other way!!  
  
*drags Kura with him*  
  
Tenshi: We're going to the guild!! And we'll do it without a map!  
  
Kura: In the haunted forest!?!?  
  
Tenshi: Gather the troops!!!  
  
*The troops are gathered three other female archers*  
  
Tenshi: Attention!!  
  
*Two of the archers turn to him, one turns to the back wall*  
  
Tenshi: ... Kura...  
  
Kura: I'm on it.  
  
*turns the blindfolded archer around*  
  
Tenshi: ... thank you. I have a new mission from the King.  
  
Kura: Mission?!  
  
Tenshi: The King wants us to become hunters.  
  
Kura: Wha!?  
  
*runs up to Tenshi*  
  
Kura: I thought we all got f-  
  
*Tenshi covers the tomboys mouth*  
  
Tenshi: oh ho ho... you are filled with much spunk today.  
  
Tomoe: Well, if it's a mission from the king, we must accept it.  
  
Nehelenia: Wherever you go Tenshi, I'll follow you. I trust you whole heartedly.  
  
Ling: I may be blind now, but I will still follow the will of the king *talking to a wall*  
  
Tenshi: Let's go!! To the haunted forest!!  
  
*everyone is silent*  
  
Girls: ...haunted...?  
  
Tenshi: What? You're all afraid of ghosts?  
  
Nehelenia: No... but you know how your sister feels about ghosts...  
  
Tenshi: Kura? That violent tomboy? She'll be fine. Won't you Kura!  
  
Kura: ... you know... I have a curse placed on me... ghosts are attracted to me... they hurt...  
  
Tenshi: Curse? There's no such thing as curses!  
  
Tomoe: But it's true Tenshi!! Remember that crazy old guy that tried to curse Ken but he hid behind Kura?  
  
Tenshi: He was just bluffing.  
  
Tomoe: But every time after Kura ALWAYS gets bombarded by ghosts!!!  
  
Tenshi: That's not true.  
  
Kura: It is so! Do you remember the 37 nightmares!?!? I remember the 37 nightmares.  
  
Tenshi: You'll be fine!! You're with us! Now let's go.  
  
*at the entrance to the haunted forest*  
  
Tenshi: Somewhere in there, is our destiny!  
  
*a wounded archer runs up to them*  
  
Archer: Turn back!!! Turn back!!!  
  
Kura: !!! Turn back !!!  
  
Ling: We must go forward! After all, it's a missions from the king. *walks into some bushes and disappears from sight*  
  
Tenshi: Forward! March! *drags Kura into the forest*  
  
Tenshi: See Kura? It's not that bad. There are no ghosts. It's just the name of the forest.  
  
Kura: Why would they name it a haunted forest if it wasn't haunted?  
  
Nehelenia: I have a bad feeling... it looks like powerful enemies are watching us.  
  
Tenshi: Stop scaring Kura. Now, the guild's got to be around here somewhere.  
  
*strange blue flames follow them, hiding in the trees*  
  
Tenshi: See? Perfectly safe Kura!  
  
*Tenshi gets tripped by a poison spore, that starts beating on his fallen figure. The girls all shoot it at once and it dies instantly.*  
  
Tenshi: ... stupid poison spores... they are so weird.  
  
*sees a strange moving egg with a face pass by*  
  
Tenshi: ... sure... okay that's screwed up.  
  
Nehelenia: It seems the monsters don't mind our presence, as long as we don't attack them..  
  
Kura: What about ghosts!? Ghosts always attack!!!  
  
Tenshi: There are no ghosts!! Stop worrying!! We'll be in and out in a second! It can't be that hard to find a guild.  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
Tenshi: WHERE THE HELL'S THE DAMN GUILD!?!?  
  
Tomoe: Does anyone know where Ling went?  
  
Kura: I feel like I'm being followed...  
  
Nehelenia: Tenshi... perhaps we should rest.  
  
Tenshi: Fine, fine.  
  
*as soon as they stop moving the blue flames approach*  
  
Tenshi: !?? Where those following us?  
  
Tomoe: What are they?  
  
*Tenshi walks up to one, pointing to it*  
  
Tenshi: You think it's strong?  
  
FWAFT*  
  
*Tenshi is burnt to a crisp by a blue flame*  
  
Tenshi: ... *coughs up black smoke*  
  
Kura: Ghosts!!  
  
Tenshi: ... they hurt...  
  
*realizes there's 12 of them*  
  
Tenshi: ... RUN!!  
  
*the group starts to run, the flames follow, soon they loose them*  
  
Tenshi: Phew... that was close...  
  
*looks around*  
  
Tenshi: Kura?  
  
*separated from the group Kura is still running from the flames*  
  
Kura: Why!?!?!?!  
  
*back to Tenshi*  
  
Tenshi: She sacrificed herself for the good of the team!! Don't worry Kura!! You and your brave deed will always be remembered.  
  
Tenshi: Come! The time for mourning is done now. We must continue forward.  
  
Nehelenia: ... are you sure she's dead?  
  
*Tenshi walks into someone, not really looking where he was going*  
  
Atsui: They've come for me!!!  
  
*dashes off into the bushes*  
  
Tenshi: ... why would we be after you? "!!!!!!!!!!" unless! You are an enemy to the King!!!  
  
*pummels*  
  
Nehelenia: Tenshi!!  
  
*Tenshi stops and looks back at her*  
  
Tenshi: What?  
  
Nehelenia: He's not an enemy! He was probably hiding from the monsters and mistook us as one.  
  
Tenshi: !! Mistook me for a monster!?!? I'm not that ugly!!!!  
  
Nehelenia: Tenshi!!!  
  
*Tenshi notices he is beating up a hunter*  
  
Tenshi: !!! A hunter!!  
  
Atsui: ...  
  
Tenshi: Perhaps you can help us!  
  
Atsui: HELP YOU!?!? YOU ATTACKED ME!!!  
  
Tenshi: !! So! You ARE an enemy to the king!  
  
Atsui: !! ahh.. what do you need help with?  
  
Tenshi: You are a hunter! You must take me to your guild!!  
  
Atsui: ... the hunters guild. Of course I know where it is! I keep running into it!! I'm trying to find my way out of the forest!! And I ran out of arrows looking for the exit.  
  
Tenshi: ...ah... I understand your pain... arrows...   
  
Atsui: ... you don't happen to know where the exit is... do you?  
  
Tenshi: I know where the entrance is.  
  
Tomoe: That is the exit!  
  
Tenshi: Oh... yeah I know where the exit is.  
  
Atsui: Really!? You must take me!!  
  
Tenshi: Only if you take me to the guild!  
  
Atsui: No problem!  
  
*they start walking*  
  
Tenshi: So how did you find the guild anyway?  
  
Atsui: I stumbled on it one day.  
  
Tenshi: ... what?  
  
Atsui: You see, since I'm such a good looking guy my team mates got jealous. So they scheduled a hunting trip here and left me behind. I've been stuck here since I was a level 15 archer. Serving off the land, fighting the monsters...  
  
Tenshi: How the!??? How many arrows did you have!?  
  
Nehelenia: ... *notices that Atsui still looks to be in perfect condition* ... you don't look like someone who's been trapped her for so long.  
  
Atsui: I know, I do my best to keep my looks. After all, it's not fair for me to deny my beauty to the people of the world.  
  
Tenshi: ...  
  
*a while later they arrive*  
  
Atsui: Behold! The guild of hunters, the hunter's guild. The guild in which hunters are made, whatever you may call it.  
  
Tenshi: Finally!!!  
  
Tomoe: Look!! It's Kura!  
  
Tenshi: Kura!?  
  
*spots Kura, then runs up and tackles her*  
  
Tenshi: HOW DARE YOU FIND THE GUILD BEFORE ME!!!  
  
Atsui: Another young lady to admire my gift of beauty!  
  
Nehelenia: Kura! How did you get here!  
  
Kura: Well... I woke up here.  
  
Tenshi: ...  
  
Kura: I was running from the blue flames. I tripped and fell... then just when it looked like I was done for. A mysterious assassin picked me up and took my to safety.  
  
Tenshi: ... Assassin?  
  
Kura: He must have bashed my head on the side of a tree while running or something, because I don't remember anything after that.  
  
Tomoe: How romantic!! Saved by a mysterious man.  
  
Tenshi: Romantic!? She was grabbed by an assassin!! That's not romantic!!  
  
Kura: He had short brown hair... nice eyes... and bunny ears.  
  
*Tenshi bursts out laughing*  
  
Tenshi: Bunny ears XD!!!  
  
Kura: Don't laugh!! He was... was...  
  
Tenshi: Why do you ALWAYS fall for assassins?!  
  
Kura: This one's different! ... and who said I fell for anyone!?!?  
  
Atsui: Well?! Are you going to become hunters so you can help me out or what!?!?  
  
Tenshi: That's right! *pulls Kura with him*  
  
Tenshi: Make me a Hunter!  
  
Guild Member: No.  
  
Tenshi: WHAT!?!?  
  
Guild Member: Next.  
  
*short archer sighs and walks past Tenshi*  
  
Tenshi: *phew* I thought he was talking to me...  
  
Tenshi: Make me a hunter!  
  
Guild Member: You look like good hunter material. Here is your uniform, you can change over there.  
  
*hands Kura uniform*  
  
Tenshi: I said me!!  
  
*soon everyone is a hunter*  
  
Tenshi: Great! Now can we go get our jobs back!!  
  
Nehelenia, Tomoe: WHAT!?!?  
  
Tenshi: ... I mean... mission complete!!!  
  
*soon the group is out of the forest*  
  
Atsui: So you guys work for the king! Perhaps there is an opening for me there as well. Someone as well bred as me, deserves if not to be royalty, then work for it.  
  
*Kura sticks her finger in her throat, making gaging sounds.*  
  
Tenshi: Sure! I'll put in a good word with the King. What's your name?  
  
Atsui: Atsui!  
  
Kura: ... Atsui? (Atsui = japanese for hot)  
  
Atsui: Ohh.... say it again... I love when people call me that.  
  
Kura: ... moron...  
  
Atsui: ... no... I think you said that wrong...  
  
*at the castle*  
  
King: No.  
  
Tenshi: WHAT!!  
  
King: You don't have falcons, I want hunters with falcons.  
  
Tenshi: ... where do you get falcons.  
  
King: From the hunters guild of course, but the best ones are caught, and I will only accept hunters who have tamed wild falcons.  
  
Tenshi: ...  
  
*SMASH*  
  
*Ling runs into a wall, now a hunter*  
  
Tenshi: ... how the heck did she manage to become a hunter!?  
  
Authors Note: Well that's it for chapter one ^^ as you may have noticed (for those who have read my doujinshi Lucky Lucky) That Kura and Tenshi are in this story as well. Well that is because in the Online Ragnarok on-line game, Tenshi ([TeNsHi]) was my brothers character and Kura (Kurapika!) was mine.  
  
Lucky Lucky and The Hunters of Prontera are in no way related, even though they have the same characters. I actually wasn't going to do another RO project until Shika asked if I would like to write the Half of his doujinshi script (he is working on one similar to this, except it is about the other army of Prontera. The knights.


	2. The Falcon Hunt

Ragnarok Online Doujinshi The Hunters of Prontera   
Chapter Two - The Falcon Hunt  
  
*Tenshi stares up at the air above him. It is filled with Falcons flying around*  
  
Tenshi: Our mission is catch the birds!  
  
Tomoe: Tenshi we already know we've been fired! There are no missions!  
  
Tenshi: Sorry, bad habit.  
  
Nehelenia: Don't worry Tenshi, if we're all doing it together, it's just like a mission.  
  
*Ling chases a picky around*  
  
Ling: Come back falcon why you running!?  
  
Tenshi: I wonder how Ling lost her sight anyways?  
  
*the picky runs under Kura's legs and Ling rams into her knocking them both over*  
  
Kura: #$%!*#@#%!%^*#@  
  
Nehelenia: How are we supposed to catch a falcon anyways?  
  
Tenshi: Easily!  
  
*pulls out and arrow and is about to shoot one of the falcons, Nehelenia quickly stops him*  
  
Nehelenia: NO Tenshi that will kill them!!  
  
Tenshi: Not if I do it the right way.  
  
Kura: If you hurt it how are you supposed to tame it?  
  
Tenshi: ... you're good with birds Kura, you can tame it for me ^^  
  
Kura: -_-' no.  
  
Tenshi: fine... we'll think of another way.  
  
Atsui: Hey!  
  
*appears from out of no where*  
  
Tenshi: ... what are you doing here?  
  
Atsui: I'm getting a falcon so that I can join the kings army. When I approached him he said that I would need a falcon.  
  
Tenshi: Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you that (little bugger more competition to get my job back )  
  
*Atsui looks up at the flying falcons*  
  
Atsui: Those are falcons right? They're up really high.  
  
Kura: How are we supposed to get them if they're so high up?  
  
Tenshi: Here birdy birdy birdy  
  
Nehelenia: We'll have to find a way to get then down to the ground.  
  
Tenshi: That's right! They have to come down sometime! And when they do! I'll catch one! With THIS!!!!  
  
*holds up a trap*  
  
Tenshi: They will never escape!  
  
Kura: ... they won't live through it either...  
  
Tenshi: Yes they will! This is an ankle snare. I Snare's their ankles.  
  
Kura: What ankles?  
  
Tenshi: ... the ones on their feet. Okay! Now all we have to do, is lay these ALL over the ground. Then when the falcons land on the grass. SNAP!! We got em!  
  
*starts to lay traps all over the ground*  
  
Atsui: Tell me... where's a good place where the sunlight can reflect upon me just right to bring out the full potential of my beauty?  
  
Tenshi: ... how would I know!?  
  
Atsui: It is alright, I will find the place myself.  
  
*wanders off*  
  
Tenshi: Fruit.  
  
*finishes laying trap*  
  
Tenshi: Now I am ready. How about you guys? Any luck yet?  
  
Nehelenia: Well I thought that I would lay some food in front of me, and see if they will come ^^ What do falcons eat?  
  
Kura: Rats.  
  
Nehelenia: O.O Rats!?!?  
  
Tomoe: I thought I would just open my shirt and see if any falcons where interested in becoming my little pet.  
  
Tenshi: ... you even flirt with birds?  
  
Tomoe: I do not! But... they don't know that.  
  
Tenshi: That is so smart! *opens his shirt but no falcons come* humm... your plan doesn't work.  
  
*Tomoe turns around and opens her shirt, straight away a falcon comes down and lands on her shoulder*  
  
Tomoe: lalalala I'm done.  
  
Tenshi: -_-' what's wrong with you birds! There's nothing wrong with me!  
  
*SNAP*  
  
Ling: Tenshi! You caught the falcon I was chasing!  
  
*picky stuck in a trap*  
  
Tenshi: ... you can have it...  
  
Ling: Thanks!! *picks up the and wanders off*  
  
Tenshi: How do you plan on catching one Atsui?  
  
Atsui: With my good looks of course! It will be easy.  
  
Tenshi: ... oh this will be good.  
  
*Watches as Atsui find that spot of the light he was looking for. He smiles broadly his figure shimmering in beauty, he hold out his arm and three falcons land on it*  
  
Atsui: No, no... I can have only one.  
  
*the falcons looks disappointed, blush then start fighting over Atsui*  
  
Atsui: No need to get violent over me.  
  
Tenshi: ... pretty boys suck   
  
*turns to Kura*  
  
Tenshi: How do you plan on getting one?  
  
Kura: Well I was going to-  
  
Ken: Why hello there Tenshi! What are you doing here? OH! I see that you've FINALLY become a hunter. You do like to take your time don't you?  
  
Tenshi: ... we became an hunter on the same day...  
  
Ken: Kura!  
  
*puts arm around her shoulder*  
  
Ken: How are we today?  
  
Kura: - -'  
  
Tenshi: Ken!  
  
Ken: Yes?  
  
Tenshi: What are you doing here?  
  
Ken: I wanted to introduce your sister to my falcon! Isn't she a beauty?  
  
*Tenshi looks at falcon*  
  
Tenshi: She looks the same as every other falcon, cept maybe stupider.  
  
Ken: She? Oh no my falcon is a boy.  
  
Tenshi: Then what are you... *looks at Kura* JACKASS!!  
  
Ken: Temper temper.  
  
Tenshi: How did you catch one?  
  
Ken: Catch? Why would I do that? You can buy them. It's much easier.  
  
Tenshi: !!! That means... THE KING TURNED YOU DOWN DIDN'T HE!!?!? AHAHAH!!  
  
Ken: . .... no.... I just decided not to join. After all, work for someone else? I am my own boss. My own man.  
  
Tenshi: - -'  
  
Kura: Go away Ken... you're scaring the falcons...  
  
Ken: I believe it was Tenshi's yelling that-  
  
Tenshi: IT WAS NOT!  
  
*falcons scatter*  
  
Tenshi: ... stupid birds...  
  
Ken: Well anyways I will leave you be. I wish you luck Tenshi and be careful;. Wild falcons DO bite.  
  
*leaves*  
  
Tenshi: Ha! Well I already thought of that! If a falcon bites me! I will just bite it back!  
  
Kura: ... you're going to have a very interesting relationship with your bird...  
  
*looks back at his traps*  
  
Tenshi: Come on little birdies...  
  
*a while later*  
  
Tenshi: WHY ARE THEY NOT LANDING IN MY TRAPS   
  
*watched the falcons resting in trees*  
  
Tenshi:... ah haaa... so that's the trick.  
  
*picks up the traps and starts setting them into the trees*  
  
Tenshi: Yeessss, you genius never fails me.  
  
Kura: ... what if the traps fall out of the tree?  
  
Tenshi: It won't, I've tied them in place very well!  
  
*SNAP*  
  
Tenshi: YES! MY first catch!!!  
  
*finds a squirrel*  
  
Tenshi: -_-' stupid thing.. what the hell are you doing in a tree!?  
  
Kura: That's where it lives  
  
Tenshi: Go catch your falcon somewhere else!! You're distracting me!!  
  
Kura: -_-'  
  
*SNAP*  
  
Tenshi: FALCON!!!  
  
*finds cat*  
  
Tenshi: -_-' %#@^&!$%#&^%@!#^&%  
  
*a while later Tenshi is still waiting by the trees, he sees a falcon land on one of the many branches he had placed a trap on*  
  
Tenshi: Yes... yes... just a little closer...  
  
*The falcon looks over at the trap curiously and hops over*  
  
Tenshi: YES.. YES!!! COME ON!!!  
  
*the falcon steps in the trap BOOM!!!*  
  
Tenshi: WHAT THE HELL!?!??!?  
  
Kura: ... you put a land mine in the tree?  
  
Tenshi: ... I almost had it too T_T...  
  
*whoosh, whoosh, whoosh*  
  
Tenshi: What's that?  
  
Kura: Sounds like someone jumping threw the t-  
  
*SNAP* *CRASH* *BANG* *THUMP*  
  
Tenshi: I caught a falcon!!!  
  
Kura: ... trees... Tenshi are you sure that's a falcon?  
  
*Tenshi finds an assassin in his trap*  
  
Tenshi: ... WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE FALCON I CAUGHT IN MY TRAP!?!?!?  
  
*no response*  
  
Tenshi: ANSWER ME!!!  
  
Kura: ... I think you killed him.  
  
Tenshi: With a trap? I wish traps killed things instantly!  
  
Kura: Maybe he's paralyzed.  
  
Tenshi: He stole my falcon!  
  
Kura: ... no he didn't, he stepped in your trap!  
  
Tenshi: A trap with my falcon! no wait.... BUAHAHAHHAHAHHA what a pimp, stepping in my trap XD.  
  
Kura: ...  
  
*SNAP*  
  
Tenshi: FINALLY!!!  
  
*runs over to another trap*  
  
Tenshi: DAMN Kura! I caught a falcon this time!!! But it's really really tiny   
  
*Kura comes over*  
  
Kura: O.o... it's still a little falcon! How cute!  
  
Tenshi: Useless   
  
*little falcon looks up at Tenshi with great big eyes*  
  
Falcon: O.O  
  
Tenshi: .... mine!!!!!! *keeps the falcon*  
  
*forgets about the assassin now that he has his falcon*  
  
Tenshi: Now everyone has a falcon!  
  
Kura: ... I don't...  
  
Tenshi: ... you can keep that falcon I caught before.  
  
Kura: ... that's an assassin!  
  
Tenshi: ... oh yeah... well hurry and catch a falcon already! You're holding up the mission!!  
  
Kura: yeah yeah.... *leaves*  
  
*SNAP*  
  
Tenshi: ... I guess I should take the other traps down now...  
  
*throws a HUGE falcon out of a trap, setting it free*  
  
Tenshi: Nehe... did you manage to catch a falcon yet?  
  
Nehelenia: Well... I put the food out like I said I would, and I got a whole bunch of falcons... but they where all mean and pecking each other I was afraid one of them might bite me... I'm just waiting for them all to go till there's one left...  
  
*mob of about 50 falcons fighting over food*  
  
Tenshi: O.o... good idea... I wouldn't stick my hand in that either...  
  
Atsui: Oh what a good falcon you are! Brining me something to eat! I was so famished you know.  
  
*falcon blushes*  
  
Tenshi: ... Kura are you done yet!?  
  
Kura: no.  
  
Tenshi: Why not?  
  
Kura: I'm trying to wake up the assassin.  
  
Tenshi: Wha? What assassin?  
  
Kura: ... the one you caught in the trap...  
  
Tenshi: Oh yeah... just spit on him or something, that should wake him up.  
  
Kura: -_-'  
  
*Tenshi spits on the assassin, who gets up*  
  
Assassin: SICK!!!  
  
*tries to get the spit out of his hair*  
  
Assassin: WHAT YOU SPIT ON ME FOR!?!?  
  
Tenshi: It was just trying to wake you up, you stepped in a trap while you where jumping around in the trees.  
  
Assassin: ... who was stupid enough to put a trap in a tree!?  
  
Tenshi: It was Kura, I saw her do it.  
  
Assassin: -_-' Kura hu?  
  
*turns to Kura*  
  
Assassin: Idiot! *leaves*  
  
*Tenshi bursts out laughing*  
  
Tenshi: Did you see that!?!? An assassin with BUNNY EARS!!! That is so fag like.  
  
Kura: ...  
  
Tenshi: and he actually believe me XD He's just as stupid as he looks!  
  
Kura: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?!?!? HE WAS SO CUTE!!! NOW HE HATES ME AND THINKS I'M STUPID!!! T_T  
  
Tenshi: ... O.o? Cute? You think he's cute? You never think anyone's cute! Not even me!  
  
Kura: ... cute? Who said I thought he was cute? *looks away like she hadn't said anything* Where's that falcon I saw around here?  
  
*Kura spots a falcon, on the branch of a tree, she fires an arrow, splitting the branch in half, the falcons foot getting caught in the split branch, unable to fly away*  
  
Tenshi: ... you could have just TOLD me what the easy way was to catch a falcon!!  
  
Kura: It was more fun watching you play with the traps.  
  
Tenshi: ... *smiles evilly* So that means it WAS your fault the assassin got caught! It could have all be avoided. It's all you're fault.  
  
*Kura hangs her head*  
  
Kura: He probably hates me...  
  
Tenshi: Yip! Probably hates you a lot!  
  
Kura: *sniff*  
  
Tenshi: He's probably thinking to himself. Oh that Kura, what an annoying person, it's all her fault I hate her, it's definitely not Tenshi's, no he can sleep with a clean conscience knowing it was all a chain event started by Kura  
  
Kura: So what? What do I need a boyfriend for anyways   
  
*Nehelenia runs up to Tenshi with her falcon hugging him*  
  
Nehelenia: I caught one Tenshi! I caught one! This is so wonderful we work for the king again!  
  
Tenshi: Good for you Nehe! I knew you could do it.  
  
Nehelenia: I can do anything with you there to back me up ^^  
  
Kura: ...  
  
*later, everyone finally has a falcon, even Ling, they return to the palace*  
  
King: Well... you do meet the requirements.  
  
Tenshi: So that you'll take us back?  
  
King: Of course Tenshi, you may once again be the leader of the Holy Hunters, who where, once before called the Holy Archers. I hope you will serve me as well as you have always.  
  
Tenshi: Do not worry Sire! I will serve your every wish!  
  
King: I'm glad to see you so inthuseastic about it. Now, why not go to the breffing room to meet the new members?  
  
Tenshi: O.O!!!???? New members!?!?!? What new members??


End file.
